


What happens in Nocturne Alley

by Egle_js



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Being Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Being an Asshole, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Draco Malfoy, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egle_js/pseuds/Egle_js
Summary: Draco wakes up the morning after his 30th birthday party with a colossal hangover. His memories are vague about the previous evening, but one thing is sure: Harry Potter is naked in his bed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 274





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My historic beta has taken an off night and for once I'm not leaving her the pleasure of welcoming you to this new story. I hope you enjoy this story, it makes you smile and makes you spend some time pleasantly ... Ah it's complete.  
> So no fear that remains unfinished :-)

**DAY 1**

Draco Malfoy had been a lot of things in his now thirty-something life, but he was pretty sure he had never been this bad. He pressed the pillow to his face, cursing the entire universe for forgetting to draw the curtains. What did those damned house elves pay for? He would have fired them all… or he would have run for parliament and canceled all their newly acquired rights.

He kicked off the sheets and got to his feet, unsure if he was going to throw up on the parquet. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. His temples pounded painfully from the headache.

He shuffled to the bathroom and then clung to the sink.

The mirror gave him the image of a pale and hollow face. A shadow of beard on the cheeks. A purple bruise on the neck. He turned on the tap and cupped his hands. He threw cold water on his face, without feeling better.

He turned off the water when he heard a groan coming in the bedroom.

_Perfect, so I took someone home._

He closed his eyes, trying to recall the events of the previous evening. He remembered everything up to the moment of cutting the cake. Pansy had organized a pharaonic party in Nocturne Alley. She had invited all of his friends ... had hired a deejay, had ...

Draco snapped his eyelids up. No, everyone except him… except the lousy bastard, his ex par excellence.

As much as he behaved like an asshole, as much as he humiliated and hurt him ... the lousy bastard cyclically returned to him and he could not say no.

He prayed internally it wasn't him… everyone but not him… He couldn't face the first official day in his thirties with Lucas in his bed.

"Put your clothes on and go away," he said, as soon as he heard the stranger give a yelp of pain. He grabbed a towel with a brusque gesture, then returned to the bedroom. "I told you to..."

“Fuck, Malfoy… don't scream. My head is about to explode ... Jesus ... "

Draco froze, suddenly wide awake. Harry Potter was standing in front of him. Very disheveled. Very naked. It took Draco's brain less than a split second to register the inviting dark line of hair on his well-defined abdomen. The veins in evidence on his arms. The messy hair. And the eyes that looked incredibly green without the glasses.

He swallowed empty. "What ..." he peeped before finding his voice again. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Potter grimaced, picking up a pair of worn jeans from the floor.

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing here, Malfoy?" he replied, nodding to the unmade bed.

Draco looked away to keep from glancing at his groin, his buttocks ... at any portion of Harry Potter's bare skin. With peripheral vision, he saw him wearing jeans, his legs long and toned. A few strands of hair fell across his forehead as he buttoned his jeans with an exhausting slowness.

_This is worse… this is much worse than Lucas. This goes straight to the top spot on the bullshit podium I've ever done._

"Can you go now?" he articulated, daring to look at him again. Potter was turning away from him and Draco couldn't help but notice some red marks on his skin. He looked away again, wondering if he had been the one to give them. For a moment he imagined Potter pushing himself inside him ... fucking him with the same enthusiasm with which they had always hated each other ...

"I'm leaving ..." the former Gryffindor assured him, lifting his crumpled pillows. "As soon as I can find my glasses"

Draco exhaled deeply. He moved some cushions, deciding that the sooner they found those damn glasses and the sooner the damned Potter would be gone. And he could have… killed himself. Or worse. He kept looking for them as Potter finished dressing. A t-shirt from a Muggle rock band went over his slightly tanned chest. Draco wondered fleetingly if he was working out. You can't have a body like that if you don't ...

 _What am I thinking?_ he wondered, realizing he was only vaguely hysterical.

"I found the glasses," Potter said finally, squinting to look through a broken lens. He fixed them with a spell before putting them on. The shirt adhered to the toned and lean body. The creased jeans, only slightly hanging at the hips.

_He does not wear anything under his jeans ..._

Draco swallowed a lump of excitement, preventing himself from focusing on Potter's bare feet on the parquet. They were long, thin. He started to ask him to leave again, when Potter's lips curled into an indecent smile.

Draco watched him bend over again and take two packets of condoms off the floor. They were open and empty. For a second the flash of himself opening one with his teeth crossed his mind.

"Twice," Potter commented and if only Draco hadn't already hated him with his whole self he would have started now. "I always thought you were a slut"

Potter looked at his outraged expression and burst out laughing. He quickly slipped in a couple of converse, hopping on one foot. "Out," Draco hissed, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him to the door. The fire of shame burned his cheeks.

He let out a low chirp as Potter's hand suddenly closed on his buttock, covered only by the thin fabric of his boxers. A mixture of excitement, shame and anger made his lower abdomen twist. He turned to him. His heavy breath of alcohol on his lips. The dark unshaven cheeks. And again that obscene smile of his.

"I have to admit it, Malfoy," he said. His fingers worked their way under the fabric, stroking the bare skin of his leg. And then they slowly climbed up ... inviting ... possessive ... "Last night I discovered that you can do things that I would never have imagined with that damn mouth"

Draco felt his stomach freeze. He opened the door and pushed him out. Then he slumped against the wooden panel as the damned Potter continued to laugh. Only when he heard the unmistakable noise of dematerialization, he let himself slide to the ground. 

***

He made an effort to swallow at least a few sips of orange juice. He watched Pansy take off her light jacket and drape it over the chair. She was wearing the same dress as the night before: a provocative sheath dress that left one shoulder uncovered. She ordered coffee, grimacing as she took off her dark glasses. Even the unmade makeup was that of the previous evening.

"I love you, honey, but get me out of bed again so early ..."

"It's two in the afternoon"

She gave him an impatient look, taking the hot cup of coffee. She sipped it slowly and Draco waited patiently for the magic of the drink to take effect. When Pansy's eyelids returned to reveal their dark irises, he pulled his chair closer to the table. He was so agitated that he couldn't even keep his legs still. “What happened at the party? Did you see me go away with someone? "

"The party ..." she articulated before lighting up. "The party! The party for your birthday. It was spectacular. Draco, they will talk about it for years and ... The dwarves! " she suddenly exclaimed, and Draco was about to turn around to see if there really were any dwarves behind him "The dwarves with trays of .... those were a touch of genius "

Draco rubbed his jaw with his hand. He had no idea that there were also dwarves. He grabbed Pansy by the arm. "But at the party ... when I left ... did I go away with someone?" he repeated again, pronouncing the last words well.

Pansy lit up as the coffee finally began to take effect. "What a bitch ... who did you fuck?" she asked, pulling one leg up against her chest. She lit a cigarette, which Draco hastened to put out. Then he made her lower her leg.

“I'm not sure,” he muttered, making sure no one was listening to them. She moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue, leaning towards her friend. "If I told you ..." he began cautiously "That this morning I woke up with a naked man in my bed ..."

“God, thank you. If you woke up with a naked woman in bed…” she said, shivering with disgust. She smiled, then moving to the edge of the chair, as if she could physically take the words out of his mouth. "Who was…"

Draco whispered the name so softly that Pansy had to ask him to repeat it.

"Harry Potter," he murmured a little more audibly.

"Holy shit ... you fucked Harry Potter!" she screamed, knocking over the coffee cup. Draco took his wand and cleaned up the mess mumbling to repeat it a little louder because the editorial staff of the Daily Prophet hadn't heard it. Pansy sat back in a composed manner, her features twisted with surprise.

“I saw you go away together last night, but I didn't believe… I didn't understand! I mean, you two hate each other! You have to tell me everything… ”she said, stealing a strawberry from his plate. "Every little, sordid detail ... has it big?"

"Yes ... no ... I don't remember"

Pansy frowned. “Don't you remember if Harry Potter has a big cock? Come on, Malfoy… we're talking about Harry Potter! It's your erotic dream from ... "

"I never liked Harry Potter"

"Bullshit," she replied, continuing to nibble on her brunch. "How was it? Did he fuck you from behind? "

_His hands pressed to the black bathroom tiles._

_The sound of his trouser buckle being unfastened._

_And then Potter's warm breath on his ear._

_"I want to hear you scream, Malfoy"_

Draco blinked a couple of times. "I ... I don't know." he answered, taking a sip of coffee. "I don't remember much"

“Oh, come on! You get fucked by Harry Potter and then you come up with the I don't remember shit. Bring out the hottest details "

Draco shook his head. “I don't remember anything… really…. nothing before this morning when I woke up and found him naked in my bed "

"Have you done it again?"

"I kicked him out of my house"

Pansy slapped him on the arm. "Are you stupid?"

"He was…"

The line of dark hair on his abdomen. His fingers buttoning jeans.

"…rude"

Pansy laughed so hard that some heads turned in her direction. Draco paid the bill and then forced her to get up and follow him out of the restaurant. He bundled up in his elegant coat as Pansy hurried after him down the busy streets of Diagon Alley.

“Draky, love… don't do that…” she said, drawing more glances at them. Draco really should have changed friends. He had to find someone less… Slytherin. And for once, Slytherin wasn't used as a compliment.

He stopped abruptly. "What should I do?" he said, avoiding looking at her. Draco had to admit that she didn't start laughing again.

"You could send him an owl" she said, adjusting the collar of his coat "invite him for a drink"

Draco evaluated her words for a few seconds. He had fucked with Harry Potter. It still didn't seem real to him. Pansy was right, of course. Harry Potter had been his erotic dream for years. He masturbated to death thinking of him, but ...

He just shook his head. “I'll pretend it never happened… and then you know what? I remember so little of the evening that nothing could have really happened" 

***

And Draco was really convinced that nothing had happened until he went back to his apartment and saw the note lying on the pillow. The sheets had been changed, but somehow he realized that he had passed a point of no return… he would never be able to look at his bed again without imagining Harry Potter lying there.

 _Maybe I should move to a new house_ , he mused darkly, grabbing the card and unfolding it.

_Do you want to do it again?_

It wasn't signed, but Draco knew exactly who the sender was. He took a quill and instinctively wrote some angry phrases about the fact that he was not a whore and even if they had fucked once ...

_Twice… I always thought you were a slut._

Draco angrily crumpled the note and threw it into the fireplace. He undid his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. He wondered if Potter had undressed him ...

_Potter's tongue on his collarbone ... his hands on his chest as he pushed him onto the mattress..._

_Take off those pants, Malfoy. I want to take it in your mouth._

_He took a note from the bedside drawer._

_I hardly remember anything from last night. Can we talk?_ he wrote quickly.

He looked at the words on the paper, as if they could give him an answer. He also crumpled up that note and threw it into the fire. He moved his head from side to side, feeling his neck ache. All the nervous tension was concentrated in the muscle bundles of the neck and shoulders. He massaged himself with one hand before taking a long shower. He would go to bed. Alone. And he would forget everything he remembered or didn't remember. He lay back on the mattress, observing the strange play of shadows on the ceiling. Had he done the same while Potter fucked him?

He let out a low moan, giving in to his instincts and slipping a hand into his boxers. He was already hard ... just the thought of Potter was enough to get him excited. He masturbated furiously, bringing out the image of Potter's back ... of that damned trail of dark hair along his abdomen ...

_I want to hear you scream, Malfoy._

Draco came violently, his body shaking with spasms. He grabbed a handkerchief and cleaned himself up. His heart thundered in his ears. Potter's spicy taste like a distant echo on his tongue.

He took a note and wrote only a few words. He hesitated for just a moment, rereading them ... weighing them slowly against the palate.

_You don't deserve a second fuck._

Before thinking about it, he tied the note to his barn owl and watched him fly out into the early summer night. 

**DAY 2**

_He had seen it from afar, a mirage through the crowd. The messy hair. Worn jeans, a stupid Muggle rock band shirt. He was leaning against the bar and was talking to someone._

_"I invited him" Pansy told him, shouting to be heard above the din of the music. "Why don't you go say hello?"_

_Draco had let out a snort from his nose. He wasn't going to spend his birthday with Potter. He just didn't know why Pansy had invited him. They weren't friends ... they hadn't spoken for years and Draco would have been more than happy that things remained the same._

_"You've been mulling it over since Hogwarts ... do it, right? What have you got to lose? "_

_Nothing, apart from pride, dignity and the last crumbs of self-love._

_"Okay ... drink this," Pansy concluded, putting a beer in his hand. Draco looked down at her, only to receive a stern look. It was the kind of look that preceded an apocalyptic scene, hysterical screams… and eventually, he would give in anyway. He put the beer to his mouth and took a long sip._

_"Good boy," Pansy said, adjusting his shirt collar. "Now go and don't do anything that I wouldn't do"_

_Draco shook his head, feeling a pleasant numbness warm his stomach. He took another sip of his beer as he walked over to the bar. Maybe Pansy was right, maybe it was time to deal with his stupid teenage crush. After all, teenage crushes never live up to their memory and hardly turn out to be interesting once they are adults ..._

_"Potter"_

_"Malfoy"_

_"I didn't know you were invited," Draco said, stopping beside him. He felt good… he felt capable of facing the Dark Lord himself._

_Potter shrugged. "I don't even know whose birthday is," he admitted. Green eyes fixed on an indistinct point. Elbow resting on the counter._

_"Mine ... it's my birthday"_

_Potter raised an eyebrow, looking back at him. He had wrinkled a corner of his mouth, as if he was realizing for the first time who was in front of him. "Well happy birthday, Malfoy," he replied, pulling the beer out of his hands and taking a sip._

_Draco had come closer. Potter's pupils had dilated, drowning in his incredibly green irises. But it was Potter's lips that Draco couldn't stop looking at. Thin. They look absurdly soft. "Where is my gift?"_

_Potter had arched one corner of his mouth again, letting out a low laugh, before staring back at him._

_"What would you want?" he murmured._

_Draco had put his mouth to his ear and told him. Potter had laughed again at his low, hoarse laugh, which came directly from the depths of his chest. He took a last sip of beer and then his hand closed over Draco's._

_"Let's do it," he replied, heading for the men's room._

"Mr. Malfoy, are you all right?"

Draco blinked a couple of times. Suddenly he was back in the present, in the weekly sales update meeting. He struggled against his dry, narrow throat and stood up, not quite sure his legs would hold his weight. He muttered a couple of apologies before stepping out into the hall. His whole face was covered in cold sweat. He walked quickly to his office.

His secretary tried to stop him, but he ignored her and told her he didn't want to be disturbed. He closed the door behind him when a hand grabbed him by the shoulder. In sequence he realized that Potter was in his office, that he was about to punch him in the face and that he was still incredibly sexy.

"You, idiot" growled the former Gryffindor. He hesitated for just a moment, undecided whether to hit him or not before letting go. "You drugged me," he accused, running a hand through his messy hair.

Draco was about to reply when the veracity of that statement petrified him. The beer, the damn beer Pansy had given him. She had recommended that he drink it before he went to talk to Potter ... and afterwards he felt good, he felt so free ... so uninhibited ...

"That bitch," he murmured in a faint voice. He looked back at Potter. He could feel his anger on his skin, like a bubble of energy saturating the room. He licked his lips, trying to sound reasonable. "My beer ... I think they poured something into my beer ... the one you took from my hands ..."

"So you remember what happened?"

_Hold on, Malfoy… I'm going to fuck you like no one has ever done before in your pathetic life…_

“Just… just flashes. My memory is coming back to me slowly ... it's a side effect of the potion that ... "

"…that makes you Uninhibited, I know," Potter interrupted, holding out a sheet of paper in his direction. Draco took it and quickly read it. Blood analysis. They found traces of the substance in Potter's blood. So it was true, that damned fool had drugged him.

“Look, the potion doesn't make you do anything you don't want to do… it just makes you less…”

"They suspended me," Potter replied, taking the paper back and slipping it into his pocket. “I'm an Auror, asshole. They could have drugged me to make me confess something, to extort state secrets from me ... there will be an investigation. "

Potter shook his head, staring out the window. "Even a no-consequence fuck with you always has consequences, right Malfoy?" He looked back at him and Draco felt a shiver of excitement and fear run down his back. Potter is dangerous, he thought, as the former Gryffindor took the few steps that separated them.

"I should arrest you and whoever put that in the bottle," he said in a low grunt. He brought the face close to his and Draco could see deeply into those green irises. "Pray this thing deflates by itself ... or I'll make you pay for it, Malfoy"

Then his hand snapped and closed on Draco's crotch. The palm pressed down on his penis, rubbing it roughly over the fabric of his trousers. Draco tried to stifle a groan as his penis hardened under Potter's caress. He hated his hypersensitive body and hated Potter even more, the devastating effect it had on him.

Potter smiled wickedly, bringing his face closer. Only if he leaned a few inches, Draco could have kissed him. "You really are a slut," he whispered and Draco wished with all his heart that Potter kissed him and then finish the job.

But the former Gryffindor had already proved the point. He removed his hand and left his office without saying anything else.

***

"I'm sorry, honey," Pansy murmured, her knees pulled against her chest, a fake pout curling her lips. "I swear to you I had no idea it was illegal"

Draco shook his head slowly. If only he hadn't known her well, he might have thought that Pansy wasn't crazy enough not to know. He rubbed his face with one hand, feeling the weariness of the day weigh on him. He took a sip of whiskey, slumping back into the chair. The shirt a little untied.

"Tell me once again what you saw me do ..."

"Nothing, I saw you go talk to Potter ..."

And then we went to the bathroom and we fucked. Or at least I think, this part is still confusing.

"And then?"

"Then…"

_Potter's fingers entwined around him. He felt stupidly happy as he came out of the bathroom. He grabbed Pansy by the arm and leaned towards her to yell in her ear that he and Harry were going away._

_"Harry had a brilliant idea," he told her, smiling stupidly._

_"Honey, wait ... you're not into you."_

_He had kissed her on the cheek. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life," he said and then he and Potter disappeared without ..._

"... without my being able to stop you"

"Fuck," Draco exhaled. He was retrieving the memories too slowly. He had no idea where he and Potter had gone once they left the club, he hoped they'd just reached his apartment where they'd fucked again, but Draco wasn't so sure.

“Besides… the potion doesn't do anything you don't really want. It's just like a colossal hangover that lowers inhibitions and makes you more ... free "

"If I were you, I'd be quiet," Draco muttered darkly. Pansy closed her mouth with a snap, settling herself cross-legged in the chair. Draco jumped to his feet, starting to pacing the room. The effects of the potion on memory could last for several days. He had already tried to distil an antidote, but he had only recovered fragments of memories ...

_Nice house, Mr. Potter._

_We didn't come here to chat, Mr. Malfoy._

Draco shook his head. "There is only one way to speed things up ..." he murmured. "I have to go to Potter."

***

"What do you want?" the former Gryffindor attacked him, standing on the threshold. He was wearing just a pair of very soft looking pants and a shirt from some other band that Draco didn't know. "How did you know where I live?"

"I have my sources," Draco replied hastily. "Can I come in?"

He could see the urge to send him to hell in Potter's face, but eventually he stepped aside and invited him in. Draco looked at the collection of empty bottles and half bags of potato chips left on the table. Judging from the appearance of the room it must have been a bad night for Potter.

"I wasn't expecting guests," he replied to his silent criticism. He ran a hand through his messed up hair before heading for the kitchen. "Take a seat," he added over his shoulder. He took two more bottles of cold beer before returning to the living room. He handed one to Draco, who looked at it suspiciously before declining with a nod.

He took off his elegant jacket, placing it on the back of the nearest chair. Potter's apartment was extremely large, but at the same time it had that atmosphere of intimacy that is difficult to recreate by an interior designer. Worn-out armchairs, a good scent of books and spices. Dense carpets to dip your bare feet into. Just a couple of pics with Potter and The Two Losers he was backed up by.

"I wish you would read my mind," Draco finally said, returning to face him.

Potter arched his eyebrows, not quite sure he understood his words. Draco took a few steps, he couldn't sit still. He ran a fingertip over the book covers, before turning to the former Gryffindor.

“We need to know exactly what happened that night… the fastest way is for you to read my mind and go and retrieve the memories… they are here, in my head. We just have to find them. Since you're an Auror, you don't want me to do it with you. Unlike me, you have a very high ethics and you will look into my mind only to reconstruct the events of the party. "

Potter took a sip of beer, silently evaluating his words. He rubbed his jaw covered by a shadow of a dark beard. For a moment Draco was overwhelmed by the thought of Potter's scent, the way he used his fingers and mouth… he wanted to savor every second of their fuck. Instead he had only shreds of memories ...

"I'd still prefer you to do it sober," he added, when Potter took another sip.

"As you like," he finally said, setting the bottle down on the table. He dimmed the lights a little so that the room took on an even more intimate look. Draco wished he hadn't. He wanted them to approach everything as a clinical experiment, not as something personal.

Potter took his wand and motioned for him to sit on the sofa. Draco complied, making an effort to appear casual. His heart showed no sign of wanting to stop beating madly and his stomach was reduced to a single aching tangle. He hated himself. He had always been a confident person, only the damn Potter could make him feel indecisive… and the more insecure he felt, the more his bitch side took hold.

"Can you hurry?" he growled when the Auror moved some cushions behind his back to make him more comfortable. He didn't want him to be so close. The green eyes lingered in his and Draco wondered how he could always observe him as if he couldn't hide anything from him.

Finally, Potter sat down on the coffee table in front of him. Harry studied his expression for a few moments before sighing silently. He put his hands on his legs and Draco winced.

"Relax," he whispered. His hands slowly ran down Draco's thighs in a reassuring caress. Draco tensed even more.

Potter smiled that cheeky smile of his, pausing with his hands on his hips. He tugged him a little towards himself, making him lie down on the pillows he had placed behind him.

"Would it help you if I sucked your dick first?"

Draco wanted so much to say yes, but he just turned his head to the side. He felt his cock hard and ready to be sucked, trapped by the fabric of his pants. He moved, trying to ignore his erection as Potter's hands resumed massaging his legs.

“It'll hurt if you don't relax,” he muttered, running his hands over his waist and tucking them under his shirt. His palms. Potter knew what to do. His hands were warm, strong… Draco would let him do whatever he wanted.

“You have to read my mind. You don't have to fuck my ass, ”he replied, looking back at him, doing nothing to stop Potter caressing.

Potter leaned towards him, his fingers playing with his nipples. "I know ... that's why I was telling you to relax" he whispered, then sinking his face into the hollow between his neck and shoulder. His body half lying on that former Slytherin.

Draco moaned with pleasure, arching his back a bit as Potter traced a trail of kisses along his jaw. His fingers undid his shirt, stroking his chest. When his leg slipped between Draco's and his knee gently rubbed his groin, Draco thought he would come like a fucking teenager.

"Relax," Potter whispered as his hand unfastened his pants. After a moment, Draco felt Potter's strong hand close over his painfully needy erection. He started to ask him how the fuck he thought he could relax when suddenly he found himself at the club.

_"Let's do it," he replied, heading for the men's room._

_Draco had followed him in absolute adoration. People around them danced, someone greeted him or wished him happy birthday but Draco could only observe Potter's back, the determined way he walked ... like someone who had already gone through the worst of life and out of it. stronger than before._

_And then Potter had grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into an empty cubicle in the men's room. The black tiles. The sound of water running somewhere. Potter's green eyes ... Draco had felt dying as those eyes dug into him ..._

_He had imagined a thousand, maybe a million times his first kiss with Harry Potter… each time in different scenarios… millions and millions of erotic daydreams, in wet nights._

_The damp sheets tangled around him as he imagined that mouth on his._

_And then he hadn't needed to imagine anything anymore, when Potter had reached out to him and brushed his lips softly with his._

_A light kiss… almost chaste… before his hand landed on the back of his neck and he demanded a voracious and violent kiss._

_Potter kissed with the same rush with which he had always lived: taking everything, throwing himself headlong without thinking of the consequences._

_Draco had moaned with pleasure, melting at the hot touch of his tongue._

_He had held Potter's face in his hands and kissed him just as deeply. His tongue had dueled fiercely with Potter's to take control of the kiss. His body on fire with desire._

_It was Potter who had pulled away first. The broken breath. He had stalled for just a moment before pushing it against the door, which creaked on impact._

_Potter smiled an indecent smile, unfastening his pants with expert fingers._

_"Well ... well, happy birthday, Malfoy," he said before collapsing to his knees. He had yanked his pants off his legs and took it in his mouth._

_Draco had howled. Lungs completely emptied of air, while Potter ran his tongue over the hot skin._

_He raised his arms and hooked his fingers to the upper edge of the door._

_If only he could, he would have buried his fingers in Potter's hair and forced him to take more ... deeper ..._

_He was going to fuck his mouth violently, with no regard for him. Just enjoying it as much as possible._

_Then Potter's lips closed on him, his tongue doing magic, running through every vein, every inch of skin. Draco had bit his lower lip hard to keep from screaming. It would come like this, without warning._

_Somehow he had formulated the thought that if by some weird astral triangulation he could hook up with Harry Potter, he would enjoy it… all the way… he wouldn't come for a fucking blowjob._

_He had looked down at Harry's head and gently stroked his hair. "Fuck me" he had sobbed, squeezing some locks in his fingers._

_It had pulled him away from his erection and nearly came when he saw Potter's lips, moist and red. He had slumped against the wooden panel behind him as Potter scrambled to his feet. He had touched his cheek with a finger, his lips on his in the shadow of a kiss._

_His hand had suddenly dropped to his shoulder. It had made him face the wall. Hands pressed to the tiles. Draco had felt his heart pounding, a sheen of sweat on his back, as Potter undid his shirt just enough to reveal part of his back. He had traced the back of his neck with his tongue, his fingers had fumbled with the buttons of his jeans._

_"You taste good, Malfoy," he whispered. The hoarse voice with excitement. He had put two fingers in his mouth and Draco had sucked them as if his own life depended on it._

_"Fuck me with both fingers," he whispered. He had felt the ghost of Potter's laughter on his ear, before his fingers found their way into him. He had arched his head back, The moans of pleasure gushed from the depth of his throat without him doing anything to control them. He would enjoy every second of that attack on his senses ... he didn't care to demonstrate what a devastating effect Potter had on him._

_Potter had only allowed himself a few seconds to prepare it, before withdrawing his fingers. The sound of a condom sachet being opened. "I want you tight," he said. He had pushed into him without warning. The incredibly long and hard cock. Draco had sobbed, torn between pleasure and pain ... between the desire that he stop and fuck him deeply..._

_And then Potter's warm breath on his ear. "And I want to hear you scream, Malfoy"_

_The first push had been pure delirium. Draco had bowed his head forward, struggling to breathe. He wished Potter would give him time to get used to the intrusion, but the second push was even more brutal than the first. Draco screamed, blonde hair on his forehead as Potter screwed him._

_"Harder," he whispered, his breath cut short. He had rested his forehead against the tiles as his body responded to Potter's vigorous thrusts._

_For a second he had been tempted to close his hand on his erection and masturbate ferociously, in order to immediately reach the climax of that shocking agony. He closed his eyes, his whole world was reduced to Potter fucking him as if he wanted to break him in two. "Harder"_

_Potter had growled. The fingers had sunk into his skin until it hurt. Draco had thrown his head back, screaming. His body shattered by pleasure. He had struggled not to collapse to the ground, while Potter still thrust inside him in the last few feverish and unruly thrusts._

_His teeth were lodged in his shoulder as he came inside him ..._

_"I could fuck you like this for the rest of my life ..." he whispered, his voice barely recognizable. Draco had laughed, unable to move._

_"Please, yes ... do it ..."_

_"Get dressed ... and we'll make sure it happens ..."_

Draco opened his eyes, realizing that he was lying on Potter's couch. Potter's heavy breathing on his jaw.

"Why did you stop?" Draco whispered with broken breath. He didn't even know anymore if he was excited about what he had just relived or about Potter half lying on him. His hand in his boxers.

"Because ..." Potter replied, lifting himself up on one elbow "If I don't fuck you right away, I'm afraid I'll come in my pants"

Draco sobbed harshly as Potter leaned over and caught his mouth for a searing kiss. He just pulled away to take off his shirt and throw it somewhere.

Draco wanted to touch him like he couldn't on his birthday night… or like he didn't remember doing. He would have preferred to undress him and study every inch of his skin with his mouth, but Potter seemed to be in a feverish urge as he pulled off his shirt and closed his lips on his nipple.

Draco groaned, his fingers buried in his messed up hair.

He gave in to his instincts and slid his hands along his chest, feeling the softness of his skin and the solidity of his muscles. Harry took his hand and put two fingers to his mouth. He sucked them greedily, leaving them covered in saliva.

"Get ready," he ordered, before stealing another quick kiss. "I'm looking for a condom," he added, before walking away. Draco looked at his back, pulling off his pants and boxers. She moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue and slipped her fingers between his buttocks. He hadn't even considered the idea of not obeying him. He prepared himself slowly, widening the ring of muscles. Potter had hardly touched him, yet there he was, moaning, his penis hard to hurt.

He watched him return towards him, the trail of dark hair starting from the navel and leading up to the groin. Draco wanted to sink his face into his abdomen and then savor the taste of his skin with his tongue. At the thought, his penis twitched enthusiastically.

He tore his fingers out of his body as Potter stepped between his legs. Potter's hands slowly ran along his thighs in contrast with the frantic gestures of earlier. He took his time to study the expression on his face. When he smiled at him, Draco realized he was being screwed.

He moaned loudly as Potter's hands closed on his hips and he penetrated him with a single powerful thrust. Draco thought he would come right away.

He closed his eyes, clinging to Potter's back, legs tied to his hips to allow him to sink deeper into him.

Draco pulled his head back and kissed him, a fusion of breaths and languages. Everything with Potter was uncontrollable. Whether they punched each other or fucked brutally. Potter's frantic movements, his hard cock… Draco loved being fucked by him.

He hugged him, his tongue brushing his lips. Potter's solid body, his sweat-damp skin, his intoxicating scent.

Draco sobbed loudly on his mouth as his orgasm popped out of nowhere, waves of pleasure running through his body, stealing his breath away.

He clung to his shoulders as his thrusts became convulsive.

Draco's fingers dipped into his hair. He stroked his back once more, his heart pounding furiously in his chest.

He untied his legs from his hips, lying motionless and sweaty as Potter slumped on the sofa next to him. Breath interspersed. Draco watched him put his arm to his forehead, his gaze pointed at the ceiling.

"We should have done this years ago," Potter muttered, pulling off the condom and throwing it into an empty potato chip bag.

"We never could have done that years ago," Draco replied, sitting up. Potter just arched an eyebrow.

"I was always torn between the desire to fuck you, get pissed off and punch you ... but somehow the last two always won over the first"

Harry laughed, then turned to him. "Me too," he replied, turning serious again. He slid his gaze to his lips and Draco knew he wanted to kiss him. It was only a moment before he told him the bathroom was down the hall.

Draco nodded affirmatively, picking up his clothes. He could feel Potter's gaze on him, a warm and inviting caress. He only turned when he called him back.

Still semi-reclining on the sofa, completely naked except for the pants gathered around his ankles. The trained and muscular body.

"You have a great ass"

Draco smiled, lifting only one corner of his mouth. "Thank you" he replied as if it were information known to him.

He locked himself in the bathroom, washing himself briefly. He tried to ignore the stupid smile the mirror sent him back.

As soon as he returned to the living room he noticed that the bottles and empty bags of chips were gone. Potter had dressed too and was making coffee. Somehow the atmosphere had changed compared to just before.

"Shall we start again?" he asked, stopping in the kitchen doorway.

Potter nodded, glancing at him.

"I think I remember what happened" he replied, before shaking his head "And you won't like it"


	2. CHAPTER 2

**DAY 2**

"I think I remember what happened" he replied, before shaking his head "And you won't like it"

Draco arched an eyebrow, leaning his shoulder against the door jamb. He inhaled the good scent of coffee, watching Harry's fingers grab the handles of two cups. They were long, strong. Draco had never known he had such masculine hands.

He was about to give him a sharp answer, but decides to hold back. "Really?" he replied casually, accepting the coffee. Immediately afterwards he placed the cup on the island, approaching Potter. He was still barefoot. His shoulders were stiff, his arms tense. Draco wondered what he could have remembered for such a sudden change.

"Do you think you scare me?" he asked, hooking two fingers to the edge of his trousers and pulling it a little towards him. Potter let out a snort of laughter, not looking away.

"I'm sure to scare you"

Draco deliberately dropped his gaze to Harry's lips, a long, longing glance, before returning to look him in the eye. "Prove it," he hissed.

He stood still as Harry pointed his wand to his temple again, one side resting against the island. Fingers still hooked to the elastic of his trousers.

_Potter's fingers intertwined with his. He felt stupidly happy as he came out of the bathroom. He grabbed Pansy by the arm and leaned towards her to yell in her ear that he and Harry were going away._

_"Harry had a brilliant idea," he told her, smiling stupidly._

_"Honey, wait ... you're not ... sober."_

_He had kissed her on the cheek. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life," he said and then let Potter put his arm around his waist. "How do you think we're going to find someone to marry us at two in the morning?" he'd asked, after they'd reappeared in a street that Draco would have known if he hadn't had his brain so messed up._

_Potter had given him a look that made his stomach twist. “Half London owes me a favor. And the other half owes it to you ... I don't see where the problem is "_

_Finding someone who had the authority to marry them was complicated. Eventually, they had to blackmail a Ministry employee whose marriage and career had been saved by Harry. Not in that order. A few customary phrases, a couple of signatures… and then Harry's lips on his as the official officially declared them husband and husband._

_"After you, Mr. Potter," Harry had told him, pulling off his jacket and throwing him into an armchair. Draco had unbuttoned his shirt, then Harry had pulled it from his head with urgent gestures. His lips back on Draco's for a wet kiss._

_"Nice house, Mr. Potter" he said between kisses_

_"We didn't come here to chat, Mr. Malfoy."_

_"No ... you're right ... this is our fucking wedding night ... and I'm going to make you cum ..."_

Draco opened his eyes again, the view completely filled with Potter's face. It was a joke? Could Potter have deliberately put fake memories into his brain? Draco sighed deeply. No, he couldn't. Not like that ... not with him that in fact ...

_"I hope you will fuck me for the rest of our lives, Mr. Malfoy," he had told him, taking off his glasses, before kissing him._

"Are you afraid now?" Potter asked him, arching an eyebrow.

Draco shook his head. He'd done a lot of drunken bullshit, but that surpassed them all. That ... wait. He was the king of bullshit, but not Potter ... not the perfect, fair and brave Potter. He tightened his grip on his trousers and yanked him towards him.

“Not even a little… and how much do you have, Potter? How afraid are you that your friends will find out that you married _me_? "

Not only had he fucked him over and over ... it was Potter who had the idea of getting married. He was the one who said I do. Harry widened his eyes a little, placing his hands on his shoulders. "What?"

"You heard right"

"We ... will ask for the marriage to be canceled. We were both stoned, don't… won't you want to stay married to _me_? "

Draco lightly brushed his lips, slowly sliding his hand into his pants. Potter was not wearing boxers. Again. He closed his hand on his cock feeling him react to the contact with his palm.

“It will be you who will want to stay married to me…. Mr. Malfoy, ”he whispered into his mouth. He slowly ran his tongue over his lower lip before removing his hand from his pants. He turned his back on him and went back to the living room to retrieve his coat. He wore it over his elegant shirt, checking his reflection in the mirror at the entrance to the apartment. As much as he tried to get his hair straight, he still looked like someone who had just been fucked.

He smiled when he saw Potter standing across the room. The cup of coffee in a hand. He had quickly regained his calm, even if the erection was still visible under the fabric of his trousers.

"I'll bring you the documents for cancellation tomorrow," he said calmly.

Draco smiled. "Good night, Harry," he replied, before leaving.

**DAY 3**

"Come in," he replied to Karen's discreet knock. He did not take his eyes off the document as the woman handed him a bundle of papers. “Leave them aside, I'll look at them later. Tonight I plan to finish late, but you go ahead, ”he added. He looked up only when Karen stood at the desk in an exceptionally tense pose.

If he hadn't known her well, Draco would have thought she was embarrassed. "They were delivered in person," she said in a neutral tone.

Draco frowned, taking the documents. It was the request for marriage annulment. He felt his cheeks burn slightly with shame.

"Have him sit down, thank you"

He tapped his fingertips on the wooden desk as Karen walked out. Harry entered in shortly after, a half smile on his face. He wore the Auror uniform. Draco painfully thought he was going to get fucked on the desk by Potter dressed like that. He looked his strong shoulders, the way the Auror jacket wrapped around his chest. Dangerous, Potter was dangerous.

He swallowed hard, leaning back in his chair as Potter paused in front of the desk.

"Thank you for ..." the former Gryffindor began, pushing a lock of hair from his forehead "the tip"

Draco nodded. In the potion that disinhibits, there was an active ingredient that was also found in the less common potions for colds. It had been easy to drop the whole investigation and get it reinstated.

Draco gave a small nod. He let silence fall between them, an unwanted guest. Potter rubbed the back of his neck, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and Draco felt an incredible surge of pride in realizing that it was he who made him uncomfortable.

Potter hesitated just a moment before pointing to the cancellation papers on the desk. “Will you sign them? We only have one week from the wedding date to ... "

"I'm not going to sign it," Draco replied, giving him a frustrated groan.

"Do you want to stay married to me?" Harry asked him. It was the second time he had asked him that question in a few hours.

Draco shrugged. "Why not? Can you get me some speeding tickets with the Nimbus? "

"Malfoy"

"It's Potter, now"

Harry was serious for a second longer, before looking away and smiling in spite of himself. “You're just trying to annoy me. You would be able to stay married to me in order to carry out your plan "

Draco bit his lower lip to keep from laughing. "Maybe" he conceded, before getting up and stopping in front of him. "Now go away, one of us has a real job to do"

Potter's hand landed on his side and Draco felt a shiver run down his spine. He let Potter get close enough to feel his breath on his face. "Sunday. I have tickets to The Cannons vs. the Wasp, ”he whispered.

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Are you asking me out?"

Harry's hand slowly ran up his side until it closed on his buttock. Draco arched his eyebrow even more "And you're also touching my ass"

"You have the amazing ability to point out the obvious," Potter replied, tightening his grip. He leaned slightly towards him to touch his lips. A light kiss with open eyes. "I haven't heard you say I do yet"

"I said it when it really mattered, right?" Draco answered, freezing immediately afterwards. He didn't mean that… he didn't want the phrase to come out that way. Potter also froze for a moment, his breath coming out in a kind of strangled sob. Then the former Gryffindor surrendered to his instincts and took possession of his mouth.

Draco returned the kiss before realizing what he was doing. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, drawing him against him. From the shy brushing of lips, the kiss had turned into a duel of tongues, of gasps ... of hands clinging to clothes ...

The tapping of an owl against the glass made them pull away abruptly, as if bringing them back to reality.

"Sunday, alright," Draco said, fixing his already perfect hair. He quickly took cover behind the desk, struggling to regain control.

Harry took a few staggering steps backwards. "Sunday ..." he said, before leaving.

***

As much as he hated Muggles, he had to admit that they were great at making running shoes. Since moving to Asics, his knees no longer caught fire every time he crossed a certain number of kilometers. He stopped and bent down to drink from a fountain.

He liked running, it wasn't one of the sports wizards usually practiced, but for a while he had been with a Half-Blood who introduced him to running, using the magic words: since you quit Quiddicth, you are becoming less muscular.

Even after Draco got tired of him, the running remained. It freed his mind of any thought: work and especially those damned cancellation papers that had remained locked in the top drawer of his desk.

He ran a hand over his face and through his sweat-soaked hair. Seven days from his birthday. He still had four ... four days in which he felt entitled not to be ashamed if ...

_I want to see him._

_I don't think I've ever wanted anything more in my life._

Draco closed his eyes, deeply inhaling the smell of wet grass. Usually it was Potter who faced situations without thinking, the one who wasn't afraid to throw himself headlong into anything ... he had been more and more thoughtful, more controlled ...

And it had never worked.

He resumed running, his running shoes hitting the asphalt, his breath coming out quickly but controlled by his lungs. He quickly faced a staircase, feeling a few drops of sweat dripping from his hairline. He hadn't brought his wand. He never did it when he was running because he had risked several times of sticking his leg or losing it on the street.

His parents would be horrified.

Draco smiled to himself. His folks would also be horrified about something else.

Draco stopped thinking when he recognized the street where Harry lived.

He didn't want to think about the possibility that he wasn't alone or that he didn't want to see him. He ran up the last few steps. Breath struggled in his chest, along with a vague feeling of discomfort.

"Malfoy, what ..." Harry said, opening the door. He was still wearing the Auror uniform. Draco grabbed him by the uniform jacket and pressed the lips to his. Harry's fingers in his wet hair, his mouth opening giving free access to his tongue. Four days of that madness ... then they would resume hating or ignoring each other ... or both.

"What are you doing ..." Harry muttered between kisses, while Draco unbuttoned his trousers. He was only vaguely aware of what he looked like: sweaty and dishevelled after the run, far from the elegant and refined image he tried to give of himself on every occasion.

"I was running ..." he replied, pulling off his belt buckle.

"I see"

“… When I realized I wanted to give you a blowjob,” he added, before bending over to his knees. He took his dick in his mouth and started sucking it so hard that Potter swayed on his legs.

"Fuck, Malfoy," Potter growled, slamming the door shut. He clung to the wall with one hand and his hair with the other. Draco ran his tongue over his hot skin and slowly relaxed his jaw to welcome him completely in his mouth. Harry groaned with pleasure. Draco had dreamed of doing it millions and millions of times, imagining its taste on the tongue, on the palate… his strong fingers in his hair… It had been his obsession for years.

Draco inhaled his scent, thinking it tasted absurdly like a man, while Harry moaned his name in warning. He didn't resist when Potter got him to his feet and pushed him against the wall. Draco groaned as the former Gryffindor reached into his shorts.

He tilted his head back, closing his hand on Harry's erection, wet with his saliva. They moved their fists quickly, breathing each other's breath. Waves of pleasure followed one another in a whirlwind of excitement. Legs intertwined, Draco was only vaguely aware of how desperate they must look. The uncoordinated movements, the clothes in disorder.

He leaned against the wall, an arm around Potter's waist, as he reached the height of pleasure. He moved his fist again and felt Potter melt in his hand after a few moments, his breath against his neck. He slowly ran his palm over his back, enjoying the warmth of his body on his.

Draco cursed himself for every disgustingly mawkish thought that crossed his mind right now. "Did the neighbors see us?" he whispered against his temple. He felt Harry's chest jump against his with a low laugh.

"We'll find out tomorrow on the front page of the Daily Prophet," Harry replied, raising his head just to be able to touch his jaw with his lips. "Next time you find out you want to give me a blowjob while you run ..." he added, his green eyes sparkling with desire and amusement.

"Yup?"

"Feel free to come and get me," he murmured, kissing him softly. And Draco loved the way Potter's body still clung to his, the way he let himself go in his arms. The way his scent stayed on him.

He let out a low moan as Potter pulled away and he realized his condition: sweaty and in shorts wet with semen, his and Potter's. Harry laughed softly, his lips curved in a half smile.

“Sorry, Malfoy, I came on you,” he said, pulling up his pants. "Go take a shower, I'll leave you some clean clothes in the bathroom"

Draco was on the verge of replying that he had already gotten everything he wanted by tonight and that he wasn't there to be a couple. Potter took off his uniform jacket and hung it in the wardrobe at the entrance. Then he headed for the kitchen. Draco watched him turn on the light above the stove and roll up his sleeves.

"Do you like roast?" he asked, without even turning around and Draco thought absurdly that he just wanted to wrap his arms around his waist and lean against his back. Stay there, clinging to Potter for the rest of the night.

"I'm a vegetarian," he replied, taking off his t-shirt and passing it around his neck.

Harry glanced at him over his shoulder. "Really? I did not know."

"For six years," Draco added. He opened the fridge and examined its contents. "And omelette be it, then" he decreed, starting to take out the necessary items from the refrigerator.

Draco announced that he was going to take a shower and then made his way quickly to the bathroom before doing something very stupid, like kissing him again or snuggling against his back.

***

Potter was undoubtedly naked. One arm folded under the head, the other hand placed on the abdomen. Draco had tried to get himself to leave after dinner, but then Harry had made some very stupid comments about Quiddicth and he had had to prove him wrong.

And then Potter had undressed him ... again ... slowly ... he had taken off one item of clothing at a time, covering every inch that was discovered with his lips. They were naked on the living room carpet, Harry on top of him. Their sweaty bodies. Fingers intertwined. They had had sex slowly, devoid of the searing frenzy of the first few times.

Draco was slumped against the sofa, his hair wet again. Absurdly satisfied. He would have to get dressed and get back on the road. It was nearly five miles of running up to his apartment… he had been stupid enough not to carry his wand. Or the wallet. He could have asked Potter to take him home, but for some senseless reason he didn't want to.

“Krum is the most overrated seeker of all time," Harry said confidently.

"You are the most overrated seeker of all time," Draco replied.

Potter arched an eyebrow. "Still, I thought I had found something," he said, giving Draco a look that was pure sex. He leaned toward him, hands propped up on either side of his hips. Harry buried his face in the hollow between his neck and shoulder, inhaling his scent deeply.

"But maybe I should take a closer look"

Draco took his face in his hands, making him lift it. "I have to go," he replied firmly, slipping away from his embrace. He scrambled to his feet, feeling Harry's gaze on his body. I recovered his boxers who had flown somehow on a pillow and put them on quickly. Potter pulled on his pants again too.

"After dinner, don't you want to know how good I am at making breakfast?" he told him as Draco finished dressing. He turned as Harry grabbed his hand with his. He attracted him a little towards himself.

"Don't make me ask," he whispered and Draco realized that somehow it was important to him… that he would hurt him if he just walked away. He gently patted his shoulder.

"It doesn't mean anything even if I stay here"

"I know," Harry replied, surrounding him with both arms.

"And you'll have to lend me some pajamas"

"I usually sleep naked"

Draco frowned. "Really?"

"No, but I like to see your shocked expression"

"And a toothbrush"

"Whatever you want," he whispered, his lips running down his neck and Draco knew he was being screwed.

**DAY 4**

Draco woke quietly, emerging from the tentacles of sleep without jolt. He glanced out the window to understand what time it was. Certainly just before dawn. He would have to get up and go home to get ready and then go to work. He slowly turned over in the sheets. Potter's bed was incredibly comfortable.

He watched him sleep, his bare chest barely covered by the sheets. One arm behind the head. His chest was also incredibly comfortable. The scar barely visible through the hair. Draco smiled faintly, feeling only partially stupid as no one could see him. He reached out a finger and lightly touched his skin. He made his hand adhere to his collarbone and took a deep breath of his scent.

He was messing everything up. It had to be just a game… something that would allow him to bother Potter for a reasonable amount of time and then he would have to go back to his old life. But everything was becoming confused ... Draco felt he was on the edge of a slope, just a little push and he would have slipped under.

Potter groaned slightly, parting his lips.

"I can hear you thinking from here," he said, his voice husky with sleep. He turned to him and placed a hand on his hip drawing Draco towards him.

Draco reflected that years of war had made his sleep light. He kissed him without even opening his eyes. It was an intimate, lazy kiss… like they had all the time in the world.

Draco dug a hand into his hair and kissed him more deeply. Draco bit his lower lip hard enough to make him groan. He pushed him onto the mattress, making him lie down again, moving his lips down his neck. Potter's skin had a familiar smell, the smell of their bodies ... Draco ran every inch of his chest with his mouth, savoring it, imprinting it in his mind. He buried his face against his abdomen, slowly following the trail of dark hair up to his groin.

He parted his lips, welcoming him into his mouth. Potter arched his back on the bed, groaning softly. His fingers in his hair. Draco thought Potter had been right on the first night: he could go on forever ... only with Potter naked in bed.

"Come here," Harry sobbed and Draco couldn't think anymore.

***

Narcissa Malfoy was a beautiful fifty-year-old lady with an exquisite taste in dress. She welcomed him like a queen, the table surrounded by bags and pouches. Draco kissed her on the cheek, asking if she was going shopping.

"Just a few purchases," she replied, then pointing to some bags from Diagon Alley's most exclusive clothing store. "I got you a couple of cadeau"

Draco sighed. Although they were still rich, the Malfoy family had lost a lot of their luster and especially a lot of money after the war. They had left Malfoy Manor almost immediately and had sold it off to the state that had turned it into a library and museum in remembrance of the war. It would have been impossible for them to live there after what had happened in there.

Draco had chosen a bright, modern apartment in central London. He had taken the last of the family's savings and invested them in a small company that made potions. After years of hard work, he was starting to make some profits… it wouldn't make him rich (for that, the investments his father still had were enough) but it was still a start.

His parents had moved to an estate in the countryside. His mother hated it from the bottom of his heart, but his father had found a new identity in the old aristocrat deep in the English countryside.

He avoided London more and more often. The war had left him disillusioned and tired; the prison had brought him to depression, draining his will to live and have any social contact. His mother had asked the best doctors for a consultation, had done everything possible to keep him alive… to keep him with them. She carved out small portions of happiness, dedicating a morning of shopping and a lunch with her son.

"You shouldn't have," Draco said, taking a seat in front of her.

She gave a vague gesture with her hand, dismissing the subject.

"How's dad doing?" he asked after they had ordered.

She updated him on the extension of the greenhouses, on the orchids, on the horses, on the white peacocks, on how much his father hated the new gardener. Draco smiled recognizing the usual dynamic between his parents, the usual talk. They must have loved each other very much. What had happened to their family could have destroyed them, but they had found themselves even more united.

Even after his coming out. Many Pureblood families would not have accepted it so lightly. His father had closed into a worrying silence for a couple of days, his mother had stroked his face and thanked him for telling her. Without drama. Maybe they were all just grateful that they were still alive and still together.

He covered one of Narcissa's hands with his own, squeezing it slightly. She smiled, tilting her head to one side.

"Honey"

"Nothing ... I lost a second in my memories," he said, calling the waiter to bring him another glass of wine.

Narcissa studied him for a few moments, the blond curls framed her still fresh face. “You are handsome. Did you change your cream? "

Draco shrugged. "No ... what ..."

“Still, your skin is brighter,” she said, placing two fingers under his chin. "Even the eyes ..." She looked at him thoroughly, until he looked away embarrassed.

"Ah," she said, distinctly reminding him how much easier his life had gotten since his parents moved to the country. After a moment Narcissa took her glass and pretended to read the bottom, turning it slowly on her palm.

"I see in your future ... a handsome and rich boy," he said in a fake cavernous voice.

"Mom, that is done with cups of tea ... not with glasses of white wine"

"Blond"

"No," Draco replied, pursing his lips in a grimace not to smile.

"With brown hair," she said.

"Oh, you're really good," he said, pulling the glass out of her hands and placing it back on the table. She smiled. To anyone who didn't know her well, Narcissa Malfoy might seem like a cold-hearted bitch, but Draco knew she was a loving mother, a wife in love with her husband. He had seen her dancing barefoot on the beach, looking after her father with devotion in the dark months after his release, facing their new accommodation as if it were an adventure ...

Only rarely did she let her warmth come out in public. For the rest of the time, she preferred to hide behind a cold and haughty expression.

"Let an old lady dream" she said, stroking his forearm. "Is it something serious?"

Draco shrugged. "No," he replied, finishing his wine.

She gently squeezed his arm, seeking his gaze with her own.

"Does he treat you well?"

Draco looked back at her. "You really are an old lady when you get out of this kind of phrase."

She raised her eyebrows in a surprised expression. "Isn't that the most important thing?"

"I do not know. What if he treated me well and he was a bank robber? Or worse ... if he treated me well and was ... "

_An Auror. A Gryffindor. Harry Potter. Maybe a bank robber would be better._

Draco shook his head slowly.

"Do you think I don't approve?"

"Oh, no, I'm sure you would approve," he mused darkly.

She smiled that disarming smile of his. “Don't we all deserve to be happy? At least a little ... if he makes you happy ... "

Draco poured himself another glass of wine, wondering how he could work in the afternoon. "It's not that easy"

She pulled her hand away from his arm. "But yes ... it's really that simple"

***

Lunch with his mother and spending the night at Potter's had upset him more than he wanted to admit. He'd tried to focus on work, ending up looking at the same things over and over again. In the end, he pulled the cancellation documents out of the drawer and signed them.

He called his barn owl and tied the papers to his leg, advising him to be careful and not to lose them. He had quickly closed the window, pretending it wasn't all that important. He and Potter had enjoyed it, but… he just shook his head, sitting back at his desk.

He was about to give up and go home when an owl flew into his office and landed on his desk.

_I have received the signed documents. Thanks. I'll mail them today._

_Can we meet tonight?_

Draco rubbed his lids with his fingers.

He took out a new card, handing a cookie to the owl, who was trying to peck him. He dipped the feather and left it suspended until some ink dripped onto the wooden shelf. He crumpled up the note and sent the owl away with no answer. He finished the last work of the day and told Karen to go home. He was about to turn off the lights and leave when a second owl landed on his desk.

_Please?_

Draco wanted to ignore him when a third owl entered his office.

_I don't want to pass for a stalker and I swear to you this is the last owl. If I don't get an answer, I'll stop bothering you, but I was fine with you ... last night ... and even earlier, in fact. So… I'd like to see you again. Dinner with me? Or whatever you want to do ..._

Draco smiled faintly. He took a note and wrote quickly

_I'll come to you by 7._

_And I don't want to find you dressed._


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the final chapter ... I hope you like it :-)

**DAY 5**

The place was busier than he had expected. He moved to the rhythm of the music, his back wet with sweat. Pansy yelled at him that she was thirsty, and he followed her to the bar. Draco felt good.

He had spent the day in a kind of ecstatic euphoria, thinking back to the night with Potter ... how they woke up that morning, how they had breakfast together ...

If Potter had been someone he had just met, he would have been more cautious, he would have played his usual games ... with Potter it was all so inevitable ... so overwhelming. He had more or less consciously decided that he would enjoy it as much as possible… at least as long as it lasted. He had no doubts that sooner or later Harry would come to his senses, realize he was still Draco Malfoy and ditch him with some pathetic excuse.

Draco leaned on his elbows, Pansy waved to be seen by the barman who was bravely ignoring her. He stopped her in time when she pulled out her wand and started to curse him.

"He ignores you because he asked you out and you kept him on the line for months to get free drinks"

Draco reached out and retrieved two bottles of beer, leaving behind some bills.

“After a crucio, he wouldn't ignore me anymore,” she said, taking a sip.

Many people couldn't understand how he could love her. They had been friends all their lives now… and he more than anyone could say she was crazy, but she was also the most extraordinarily loyal person he had ever known. The problem was that Pansy would defend him to the point of doing something absolutely insane and unpredictable.

"Mr. Malfoy, an urgent message for you," said one of the waiters, handing him a note. Draco opened it without recognizing the handwriting.

"What happens?"

“Harry was injured in a raid with the Aurors. I was contacted by St. Mungo…” he replied, crumpling the note. The heart had started beating much faster. For a moment Draco considered not moving from there ... pretending that nothing had ever happened. Except… he had to know if Harry was okay.

"Fuck" he exhaled, "I have to go," he said, heading for the exit.

Pansy followed immediately. "I'm going with you," she reiterated at his inquiring glance.

Draco put his arm around her waist and dematerialized to reappear shortly after in the hospital. He hesitated for only a moment before passing through the secondary entrance. The Magicians' hospital was one of his customers, he knew how to move quite well within the structure. Surely, they had taken Harry to one of the less accessible wings so as not to leak the news that he had been injured. Although he kept a low profile after the war, the newspapers never stopped chasing him.

He ran up the stairs, Pansy behind him, black boots tapping the floor. He stopped a nurse and asked her where Harry Potter was hospitalized. “I'm… his husband,” he muttered, struggling to get the words out.

The nurse told him to go up to the second floor, in the curses department. She couldn't tell him what condition he was in. Draco swallowed hard, praying with every fiber of his being that Harry was okay… he just wanted him…

He stopped at the beginning of the corridor. He clenched his fists at his hips when he saw a group of Aurors talking animatedly with a female doctor.

"Can't you just let us visit Harry for a few minutes?"

Draco recognized a couple of former Gryffindors among them, including the brain-damaged redhead.

"I can't let you in, gentlemen," the doctor was saying, forbidding them to break into the ward.

“You don't understand…” Weasley replied “we brought him here. I am his best friend ... "

“I know that, Mr. Weasley, but it's the rules. We have already alerted family members. They are arriving."

"The Dursleys?" Weasley snapped. "They would never come to ..."

"No ... we alerted his husband."

An unreal silence descended in the corridor. Even from a distance, Draco could see the stupid expression on Weasley's face as he tried to decipher the information. "Harry is not married"

"As I told you, her husband will be here shortly ..." the doctor replied, ignoring Auror's statement.

Draco clenched his fists even tighter as Pansy lightly touched the back of his hand with her fingers. The doctor finally met his gaze, visibly relieved. "Oh finally, Mr. Malfoy, we've been waiting for you," the woman said, waving him over.

Weasley and the other Aurors also turned towards him simultaneously, like a pack of lions ready to attack him. Draco lifted his chin a little, walking down the corridor. He felt waves of hostility pouring over him and for a second it seemed to him that the black mark still on his arm was starting to itch.

The doctor must have sensed something because she hurried to open the door of the ward, beckoning him to follow her.

"It can't be him," Weasley hissed. His wand appeared out of nowhere. Draco froze as he felt the wand brush the back of his neck. He only moved to grab Pansy's wrist and squeeze it tightly. "No," he whispered.

“Don't get arrested. I need you here "

She reluctantly removed her hand from her wand. Draco turned slowly, his hands in plain sight. He had no doubt that Weasley would do anything to keep him from seeing Potter. Which was his priority at the moment.

He took a step forward, feeling the wand press against his throat.

Eyes on Weasley's. He felt absurdly calm.

“I'm Potter's husband, so you have two choices: either you let me through, I'll go see how he's doing and then I'll tell you or you'll have to use some spell with no justification. You will be expelled by the Aurors and I will see Harry anyway ... only it will be much longer ... "

Weasley bared his teeth in a snarl, taking a step forward. It towered over him nearly his entire head, but Draco was calmer, more controlled… Weasley was not going to win that fight. Even the former Gryffindor knew this.

Draco took a step back, then turned and put his arm around Pansy's waist, dragging her with him. And Draco had to acknowledge that he waited until he was halfway down the hall before turning defiantly to Weasley.

“Hey, Weasley…” she said, lifting both middle fingers.

She didn't turn around when Weasley yelled at her. Normally she would have already pulled her wand without thinking about the consequences, but Pansy just commented "loser" then stopping at the door of Potter's room. He gave her a little nod of thanks before entering.

Harry was deathly pale, his skin covered in cold sweat. He held a hand on his chest where a purple spot throbbed as if it were alive. Draco watched the tentacles of infection spread over his body, purple and yellow streaks. As soon as Harry saw him, he gritted his teeth, trying to stop screaming in pain.

"You ... you can't give him anything ..." Draco muttered.

“Unfortunately, no, his body has to dispose of the poison. The next two hours will be hellish ..."

Draco just nodded. He recognized the curse, it was not very common in England due to the material from which the wands were made ... it was mostly used by armed gangs in South America. European woods were not suitable for that kind of spell.

He swallowed hard, taking one step closer ... then another ... without thinking he took Harry's hand and squeezed it. If only he could have endured some of his pain ...

"I'm sorry they called you," Harry said, shaking his hand convulsively. He laughed, it sounded more like a bark. " It was my fault ... I didn't see it. "

Draco ran his fingers over his sweat-soaked forehead. “Don't think about it now. The curse isn't serious, it's just very painful, ”he added, taking a chair and dragging it to the side of the bed, not releasing Harry's hand.

The former Gryffindor looked at him for a few moments, his eyes circled in blue, his lips pale and dry. "You don't have to stay," he whispered faintly.

"I know," Draco replied, then putting his mouth to his ear "I only do it to piss off Weasley"

Harry dipped his fingers in his hair, keeping his face close to him. "I don't want to be here," he said urgently. "I don't want to stay in the hospital ... take me home"

Draco took his hand and squeezed it in his. He would do anything not to see him suffer. Draco gently kissed the back of his hand. "A couple of hours. We can't move you now "

Draco pulled the sheet back and looked at his chest. The curse still throbbed, sending waves of pain down Harry's nerve endings. "The wound is already healing," he assured. "Your body is reacting well, it will probably take less than two hours"

Harry just arched his lips, writhing on the mattress. His hand still clinging to Draco's. "You're a bad liar," he said.

Draco brushed his hair back, grabbed a glass of water and brought it to his lips, helping him take a few sips. "No, it's you who can't bear the pain," he added, before turning his head towards the door.

He looked at Pansy standing in the doorway. The smile on her lips for once wasn't sarcastic or contemptuous. She mouthed that she was going to tell the Aurors how Harry was doing and then be back.

Draco gave her a little nod, hoping she wouldn't kill Weasley.

He watched her disappear down the hall, before turning back to Potter. "As a date, it sucks anyway," he added, tightening his grip on his hand. 

*** 

Draco would have given anything to avoid this argument, but he was in dire need of coffee. The pain had finally subsided, leaving Harry completely exhausted. He had fallen asleep, his fingers loosely intertwined with his. Draco had waited to hear his breathing deepen before he left the room.

Draco had walked down the hall out of the ward. He had seen Weasley sleeping in a chair, his feet out of proportion on a low table. Draco raised his eyebrows when he noticed that Pansy was sleeping curled up on a loveseat, her legs tucked up against her chest, her bare feet… and Weasley's Auror jacket as a blanket. Sometimes he underestimated Pansy's ability to bend straight men to her will. It was some kind of magic.

He walked away silently, internally exulting at not having to face Weasley again before dawn. He poured himself a cup of cheap coffee when he felt a presence behind him. He glanced at Granger before pouring some sugar into the cup.

"How is he?" she said finally.

Draco took a sip of hot coffee, examining her with his eyes.

"He is sleeping. It was a bad night "

She nodded. "It wasn't the first," she added after a moment and Draco realized how hollow her cheeks were and how pale her face was. He had no doubt that Granger hadn't slept a single minute. It took a few seconds to realize that there was something different about her.

_She is pregnant_ , he realized, his eyes lingering on her belly. She followed his gaze and subconsciously stroked her belly. _And it's not Weasley's baby. They're not together anymore... Pansy must have told me a while ago._

"There ... there was the change of shift ... if you want to sneak in, this is the right time"

She nodded, following him down the hall. He stopped in the doorway staring at Harry. His cheeks had regained some color and his breathing was silent again. In the worst stages, Draco had heard him emit a sinister hiss, as if one of his lungs was about to collapse ... he was afraid. A lot. Hermione sat in the same chair that Draco had been sitting in all night. Her long fingers touched Harry's arm in a light caress. Immediately the former Gryffindor opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times, trying to focus on his friend's face.

"Don't talk," she told him immediately, arranging the sheet better.

"I'm sorry ... I wanted to tell you ..."

"Ssssht, whatever you have to tell me, you will ..."

"No," Harry said urgently. With what little strength he had left he took Hermione's hand and squeezed it. He just raised his head and Draco realized why he had finally managed to defeat Voldemort: Harry seemed to have an infinite supply of energy… when he seemed to be defeated, he could fight back.

"They'll find out ... please take me home ... the photos after the war ... please ..."

Hermione had to understand the broken sentences because she stroked his hair softly. “Okay, Harry. We take you home "

"We can't move him ... The doctors said he can't use ..."

Hermione preceded him out the door as Harry sank back into sleep.

“After the war, Harry was hospitalized for weeks at Saint Mungo's. Rita Skeeter managed to get some photos ... they have been published everywhere with the most absurd captions "she told him" That's why Harry doesn't want to stay here ... I think if he didn't even tell me about your wedding it means that he doesn't like it news becomes public "

Draco had the decency to look down as he listened to Hermione's hurt voice. He knew why Potter had said nothing: their marriage was a farce and as soon as the documents were sent it would be over ...

"It is too dangerous to move him in these conditions"

"In these cases, the best thing is to resort to Muggle vehicles ... my car is parked in the back"

Draco considered the idea for a moment, before nodding. "I'm going to wake Ron up and…" she said. She started to add something, but in the end she just pressed her lips together in a thin line and walked away.

** 

They had made Harry sit in a wheelchair and carried him downstairs. Harry kept going in and out of unconsciousness, his head dangling. Draco kept thinking it was crazy.

"The hospital is surrounded by reporters," Weasley said, entering the back door. "We can't even get out, they would see us"

Harry moaned in pain, they had to decide quickly. He wasn't going to be able to stay that way much longer. Draco asked Granger where she had parked the car. "That's the one over there," she replied, pointing to a blue sedan.

Draco was evaluating the position of the car and then the group of reporters when Pansy passed him. She pulled Weasley's jacket off his shoulders, then adjusted the top. "What do you have…"

"We need a diversion ... like in Valencia" she replied confidently, taking one of the hospital folders and a pen to pass herself off as a journalist.

"No ..." Draco replied, grabbing her by the arm. "Valencia, no"

She pursed her lips in a sly smile, eyeing Weasley. "Don't worry, my love ... I have a hook in the Aurors that will get me out of jail ... isn't it?" she said and Draco was horrified to see that Weasley's cheeks were turning a rich red.

Before he could stop her, Pansy walked out into the alley. She confidently walked the distance that separated her from the reporters and then slipped into the group. After a moment Draco saw her firmly grab a reporter's buttock.

"Hey," she shouted, "He touched her butt," she yelled and then loaded her right hand and slammed it into the face of a reporter.

Draco let out a sigh, holding the door open to allow the wheelchair to pass with Harry. You hear Pansy scream about male pigs.

"He'll be fine," he said. He didn't know if the reporters would do as well.

The Auror first looked at his friend and then turned to Pansy who was kicking someone. "Make sure she doesn't kill anyone," Hermione told him, opening the car door. Ron hesitated only a moment before running in the opposite direction.

"Guys…" Hermione whispered, shaking her head and then helping him get Harry into the car. 

***

Draco slowly moved his aching neck. He had fallen asleep on Potter's couch in an extremely uncomfortable position. He ran his hands over his face, inhaling the good smell of coffee. He sat up, looking at Potter's and Granger's backs standing next to each other. They were whispering in a low voice.

He saw Potter bend down to lay a kiss on the top of Hermione's curly head and Draco wished he were anywhere else. He stood up and asked who he should kill to get some coffee.

He didn't want them to think he was eavesdropping. Harry turned to him, handing him the red mug he'd been using for the last few mornings… when they'd had breakfast together.

"For the moment, nobody," Harry replied. His face had a beautiful color again, only a shadow of a beard darkened his cheeks. Draco studied him with a clinical eye, then undoing a button on his denim shirt to check his chest. The purple stain of the curse had been reabsorbed, there were not even faint yellowish traces.

Harry trapped his fingers in his own. "I'm fine," he assured him. "They gave me a couple of days off and ..."

“A couple of days off… won't it be too much? Why don't you go back and get some more curse off you? " Draco commented unable to stop himself.

Harry smiled faintly, slightly squeezing his fingers in hers.

"I'm going to pee," Hermione said quickly as she walked out of the room as Harry slid his arms around Draco's waist.

And Draco really wanted to be just bothered by the situation.

"Thanks for…"

"You would have done the same," he replied, taking a sip of coffee before setting the cup on the counter. Harry ran his hands down his back and Draco realized how tense he was still. He narrowed his eyes as Harry's hands began to gently stroke his tense muscles. He had only slept a couple of hours, always ready to run to Harry in case he needed him.

"You didn't send the documents," he whispered, brushing his nose with his.

"No," Harry whispered "I thought we still had time and maybe ..."

"What?"

"I've always done what others expected of me," Harry replied, placing his hands on his hips. His expression was serious and intense, so much so that Draco was afraid of it. "If for once ..."

"Aren't you serious?"

"If for once, I did something that no one expects ... if for once ..."

Draco broke free from his embrace, retrieving the cup. "It's the effect of the curse ... You risked dying and now …” Draco said.

Harry grabbed him by the arm and Draco reluctantly let himself be pulled back against him. "I'm serious," he whispered into his mouth. "If we don't cancel it ... what can happen so bad?"

Draco looked away, feeling his heart begin to beat faster. "It's crazy"

"Are you scared, Malfoy?"

Draco bit his lower lip, trying not to smile. He looked back at him with a defiant look. "Of you? Never… ”he replied, lightly brushing his lips. He felt Harry's lips curl into a smile, before the former Gryffindor dug a hand into his hair and kissed him deeply.

"Oh Jesus," snapped a voice. Draco started to retreat quickly, but Harry's hands held him. Weasley walked into the kitchen, Auror jacket unbuttoned, hair more tousled than usual. "I'll never get used to this," he muttered, opening a cabinet and retrieving a bag of chips.

Pansy entered immediately after him, sat down on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Her skirt climbed up her toned legs and Weasley blatantly pretended not to notice.

"So ... how long ... Christ, I can't even tell," Weasley muttered with his mouth full. "You know what ... I don't want to know," he said.

Pansy just arched an eyebrow. "I didn't think you were that traditional ..." he said in a tone that made Ron's ears go red.

"I'm not a traditionalist" he repeated, not quite sure what the word meant "... but it's ... Malfoy" he added as if his last name were a dirty word.

"If Harry is happy ..." Hermione interjected, sitting down heavily in a chair. She rubbed her belly, stretching her swollen feet forward a little. "Malfoy has been smitten with him like ... always ... and he's a nice guy, I understand if Harry ..."

“We are here, you know? Can you stop talking about us, as if we weren't? " Harry intervened who was promptly ignored.

"And they're so sexy together," Pansy added, her lips curling into a perverse smile.

Ron made a face. "It's worse than when you made out with my sister ..."

"And what are those scratches on the neck?" Draco said maliciously, leaning a little to see better. Weasley hastened to pull up the collar of his Auror jacket; if only his face could have caught fire.

"I have no scratches," he replied.

"Oh yeah, the scratches are right here ..." Hermione said pointing to the side of her neck.

"Maybe someone hurt me during the fight with the journalists for ..."

"Really? I didn't know they were cats… ”Pansy said, flicking the tip of her tongue between her teeth. Ron swallowed loudly, rubbing the bag of chips in his hand.

"There were no cats ... and you mind your own business, Parkinson," he replied in a voice higher than an octave. Pansy leaned back a little, giving him a look that could have set fire to a forest. "Or what…?"

Draco groaned, covering his face with one hand. Harry's arm always around his waist. He felt Harry sink his face into the hollow between his neck and shoulder and laugh softly. He slowly turned his head, stroking his hair with his fingers.

Draco looked into his eyes, feeling something writhing painfully in his chest. He brushed his cheek with his thumb, realizing it was all he had ever wanted… he had longed for years for Potter to look at him as he was doing right now.

"We leave you alone," Pansy exclaimed, stepping off the shelf. "Before I get too excited looking at you ..."

Hermione struggled to her feet, letting out a moan. "I have to roll home"

"I'll take you to the car," Harry said, breaking free from Draco's embrace, who held him back by imprisoning a hem of his denim shirt between his fingers. “I'll take Granger to the car. It is better that you do not go out yet ... "

Harry nodded, brushing his lips with hers. "Thank you ... I'll wait for you over there ..."

"Never ... I'll never get used to it," Weasley babbled before leaving, rolling his eyes skyward.

**DAY 6**

Draco grabbed the railing and attacked the steps, his breath burning in his chest, sweat trickling down his back. He jumped the last three steps and turned onto the street. He could hear Harry's footsteps behind him. He accelerated again, asking the muscles of his legs the impossible. It will decelerate only when it reaches the front door of the building.

"I won," he said, supporting himself at the low gate.

Harry put his hands on his knees, sweat dripping from his hair in thick drops.

"If you intend to kill me, then yes ..." he replied, his neck and cheeks red from fatigue.

"I thought I did that tonight," Draco replied, grabbing a hem of his shirt and pulling him towards him.

Harry smiled lazily, brushing his lips with his. “Why don't you take the rest of the day off and…”. Harry froze when he heard someone clear his throat noisily to get their attention.

"Molly, hello," he said in an extremely guilty tone as he saw her standing in front of the door. In her hand she had a large pan that gave off a delicious smell. Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips in a thin line, looking from Draco to Harry. "Ron told me you were hurt"

Draco swallowed hard, again feeling the sensation of wanting to be miles away from here. Maybe their bond was too weak to resist external pressures, they didn't really know if they wanted to continue being married ...

"And the rest, too," Molly added sternly.

Harry hurried up the steps and opened the door.

"Let's talk about it inside" he said "please"

Draco wanted so much to run and run away, but eventually he climbed the steps and entered the house. Molly set the pan on the table and then turned to them, hands on hips, expression pissed. For a moment Draco wondered if he would send them out to do their homework.

"So it's true," she began. “You two… you got married,” she spelled out, underlining each syllable.

"It was a sudden thing ... we don't ..."

"It was so sudden that you couldn't tell me ... me, Harry ... I thought you considered me a mother now ... I thought you were part of our family ..."

"But I am"

"And instead you get married with him ... and not ..."

Draco realized with horror that Mrs. Weasley was on the verge of tears. Harry's eyes were also bright with tears.

"I'm sorry I gave you pain, but ... it's a decision that belongs only to me"

Molly blinked a couple of times as if she couldn't fully realize his words. "What?"

"I know that maybe Draco is not the choice you would have imagined, but now it's done ..."

And in those few words everything was summed up: it's done. Draco bit the inside of his cheek, thinking about the signed cancellation papers. Harry hadn't sent them yet but they still had time, they still could ...

"I've had so many pains in my life, Harry ... I lost a child ..."

"Molly"

"But I never expected you to give me this pain ..." she said, putting a hand to her chest. "You ... you of all my children ... why didn't you get married at The Burrow?"

Draco's eyes widened, glancing in Harry's direction as Molly wiped her cheeks with a handkerchief. "I'll put on some tea," he announced, starting to walk away, when Harry grabbed him by the arm. "You don't move from here," he hissed through gritted teeth.

“We could have had a nice ceremony at the Burrow… like for Bill and Fleur’s wedding. Even something intimate ... as you would have liked ... "

Molly folded her hands dreamily. "A beautiful wedding ..." she sighed before turning serious. “But you got married in secret. Young man, does your mother know? "

Draco flattened himself a little behind Harry, hoping Mrs. Weasley had started casting curses would hit Potter first.

"Um ... there was no time to ..."

Molly pursed her lips in an outraged expression. “You…” he exhaled “how could you have given this pain to your mother too? Your mother ... who lives for you. You get married and you don't tell her "

Draco swallowed hard, thinking that putting it this way actually seemed like a bad thing. Molly picked up the bag and stood up. “Very well,” she declared. “Tomorrow night we will have a dinner at the Burrow to celebrate the wedding. I expect to see your parents, Draco. "

"Molly, don't ..."

"Mrs. Weasley ..."

"It's decided," she cut it short, then pausing in front of Harry. Her expression suddenly softened. She stroked his cheek looking at him with so much affection that Draco was forced to look away. "Some things have to be celebrated in the family," she whispered. Harry hesitated just a moment before hugging her tightly. She gave him a couple of pats on the back, then popped a kiss on the temple.

"Fred would have loved it," she said, taking his face in her hands.

"Fred would make us go home blue"

"Oh, that's for sure," she said, pulling out her wand. She turned towards them one last time, standing in front of the threshold. The lips again posed in a severe expression. "I expect to see your family too, Draco," he reiterated, before leaving. 

***

He had sent an owl to the office to warn he would take the rest of the day off and then one to his mother to warn her that he would visit them in the afternoon. He had taken a hot shower, hoping that the water would be able to wash away all worries.

He had hoped Harry would catch up with him, but he hadn't.

He found him in the kitchen. He was wearing the denim shirt that Draco loved. He was preparing a vegetable extract. "Do you want some'?"

Draco just shook his head, his stomach was completely closed. He paused next to Potter, looking at his profile. Strong jaw, nose with a slight hump where it had been broken too many times. There was nothing perfect about him, but Draco loved every little imperfection.

"I hear you thinking from here again." Harry said, glancing at him.

"I was thinking ... about the documents ..."

"The documents are in the study, on my desk," Harry replied, wiping his hands on a dish towel and turning to him. “I'm not going to send them. If our relationship has to start with a wedding, that's fine… it will allow us to skip a lot of useless bullshit. "

"Like dating and stuff like that?"

"Exactly. I don't want to go out with you. I want you to move here ... or I can move in with you ... and start from there "

Draco looked down. He had always admired that aspect of Potter, his way of dealing with things directly, without half measures, without fear of the consequences.

Draco bit his lower lip. A faint hint of panic gripped his throat and stomach. "This is what I want… what I feel," Harry added. He waited just a moment before reaching out and stroking his cheek to make him look up. "If you want to step back, this is the right time"

Draco looked at the green irises, every little bit of his face and really wondered if he could give it up. He backed away from his touch. His heart had started beating madly. He walked over to Harry's study and saw the documents on the desk. He took them and went back to the kitchen.

He held them suspended between his index fingers and thumbs. "There is no turning back" he said.

Harry just arched the corner of his mouth as Draco tore off the documents and then dropped them to the floor. He covered the distance that separated them and kissed him deeply, his fingers in his hair. Draco wrapped his arms around his waist, partially supporting his weight.

"Do you want me to come with you this afternoon to your parents?"

"I didn't even take into account that you didn't come"

Harry kissed him again and Draco wondered if the potion Pansy had made him drink wasn't having a much longer effect than expected. He felt so intoxicated with happiness that he was afraid that everything could dissolve at any moment.

"You say we can arrange a visit to Azkaban to tell your Aunt Bellatrix in person?" Harry added.

Draco smiled on his lips. “We can send a letter. They are screened by the guards but can receive mail from the family "

"Great," Harry whispered before kissing him again. 

***

He stopped in front of the high gates, there were no other houses for miles and miles. For a second Draco brushed Harry's fingertips with his and then walked up the garden path. The cottage had an intimate and tidy feel, very different from the magnificence of Malfoy Manor. The front door opened, revealing the figure of his mother. She was wrapped in a dark green dress, her hair silky over her shoulders. She looked from Draco to Harry, unable to hide a panic.

"It's okay," Draco said, kissing her on the cheek. She was cold, her hands didn't stop shaking. He took them from her. "He's with me ... don't worry"

"For a moment ..." she whispered, before licking her lips with her tongue. "What a fool ... come in," she added, unable to hide the tremor in her voice.

_For a moment you thought he was coming to get Dad, right?_

_Voldemort and the war nearly destroyed our family and you still live in fear that someone might break into the house for revenge or that Dad will be taken back to Azkaban._ _He wouldn't make it out alive a second time._

"Can I offer you some tea?" she asked putting the kettle on the fire. Draco suspected that she was doing it to keep her hands busy and to hide the expression on her face. The cottage looked neat, but Draco knew his parents hadn't been able to find a single house elf who wanted to work in their service and had been forced to hire Muggles, who didn't know who they were. Yet another humiliation for his father. If only he hadn't been so broken, he probably would have reacted much more violently to that news.

“Why don't you take a seat in the living room? Unfortunately, today the servants have a day off, you can't even find staff ... "

She hadn't looked at Harry again. Draco suspected she wouldn't be able to do it even later. Fear had built up inside her. Her mother tried to be strong even for his father, but sometimes emotions overwhelmed her. The whole world had come apart, she no longer had friends, relatives ... He was the only one who managed to regain a minimum of credibility, but his parents were considered outcasts from all over the magical world.

Years of loneliness and fear had scratched even his mother's adamantine will.

Draco walked over to her again, taking the teapot out of her hands. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting guests," she said, without looking at him.

“I know, sorry I didn't warn you earlier… but Harry isn't a guest, he's my husband. We got married last week. "

He waited for the words to take effect. He saw a rush of color turn purple in his mother's waxy cheeks. She looked him in the eye for the first time. Her hands began to tremble violently again. "What?" she repeated in a whisper.

"He is my husband. We got married last week "

Narcissa covered her mouth with her hands, taking a step back and then falling into a chair. She began to cry. Not the subdued and dignified crying that Draco had seen repeated over the years, but a sprawling cry with big tears running down her cheeks and her chest sobbing. Draco had never seen her react that way.

"Mom ..." he tried uncertainly. He glanced in Harry's direction. He was standing, his hands buried in his pockets, his shoulders hunched in an embarrassed pose.

"Mrs. Malfoy ..." he said and Draco loved him for at least trying.

"Mom, please ... I know it's unexpected news but ..."

He put a hand on her shoulder, but that only caused another excess of sobs. Draco wondered for a moment if he was having hysterics and if he should slap her, when she suddenly stood up in a swirl of skirts and long blond hair. A beaming smile lit up her face. "It's wonderful," she said, hugging him tightly. She took his face in her hands and looked at him for a moment.

Draco thought she looked much younger, her skin bright and fresh, her eyes sparkling. He hadn't seen her so full of life in years. She kissed him on the cheek twice before approaching Harry.

The former Gryffindor froze as Narcissa Malfoy hugged him. "Welcome to the family," she said. Harry didn't have time to give her back the hug that she walked away. "You'll take the surname Malfoy, won't you?"

"Mom, it is not used between two males"

She cocked her head to the side. The blond curls that fell over her shoulders. "Really?"

"And in any case, everyone will keep his surname"

"But now that you are married, you must at least take the coat of arms ... the one above your grandmother's fireplace ..."

"We will never take that shame home. Now, please, do you want ... "

“The house,” she said. “You can't live in your apartment, honey. It's too small. I've always told you it's too small "

Draco rolled his eyes, setting the kettle on the fire. "My apartment is fine," he replied automatically. He picked up some cups as his mother grabbed Harry's hand and led him to the kitchen table. She stroked his bearded cheek, looking at him as if seeing him for the first time.

"If I had had to choose someone for my Draco, I would have chosen you," he whispered and Draco felt his stomach sink. He avoided turning so as not to have to hold Harry's gaze. "You are brave enough to protect him properly"

"Mom, please ..." Draco interrupted, placing a plate of fresh muffins on the table. From the floral decorations, Draco suspected his mother had made them. "The war is over and I don't need protection"

He took a deep breath, remaining standing. "What do you think Dad will say?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

She just shook her head, her hand still on Harry's arm. "Today is not a good day," she said, before nodding at the window above the sink. Draco looked at his father sitting in a wheelchair positioned under a pergola, a blanket over his legs, his long blond hair had now turned white. The opaque gaze directed towards an indefinite point.

_Today he still sees and hears The Dementors. Sometimes he gets lost ... even if I talked to him he wouldn't remember it. Luckily, there are days when he still looks like him, strong and determined._

"I'm going to say hello"

"And I'll ask Harry all the details about the ceremony and how you fell in love"

**DAY 7**

Draco covered his face with his hands and let out a groan. "We will never finish," he said, then brushing his damp and perfect hair back. Harry placed a kiss on his bare shoulder, then stroked his chest with one hand. "You're the one who provoked me," he replied, abandoning himself to the carpet beside him.

They were both completely naked. All around trolley with boxes to be unpacked.

It had been surprisingly easy to decide: Draco would move into Harry's apartment, which was more spacious, but he would keep his too, so he would only move what was necessary. Harry raised himself on one elbow, looking around the room.

“I'm afraid we need a bigger closet. But how many clothes do you have? "

"Always too few ... And you haven't seen the shoes yet," Draco replied, while Harry let out a groan and buried his face in the hollow between his neck and shoulder.

“Okay, I've decided I don't want to see them. Let's start fucking again, ”he said, nibbling his neck.

Draco moaned, running his fingers through his hair. He squeezed a few strands between his fingers, suddenly becoming serious. "Second thoughts?" he asked softly. Harry narrowed his eyes slightly. Draco could clearly feel a surge of irritation growing from the center of his chest. Then Harry placed a kiss on the inside of his wrist and looked back at him.

"No," he replied. "Tomorrow we can fight, but second thoughts, no"

He stroked his forehead with his fingertips. "I know you're scared"

"I'm not scared," Draco retorted automatically.

Harry barely bit his lower lip. "So, I'm scared ... but however absurd and hasty this situation may seem ..."

"The Weasleys and my mother didn't find it so absurd"

"Will you stop interrupting me?" Harry said, letting out a snort of laughter.

Draco looked away, trying not to laugh. "Sorry ... keep going"

"I was saying…"

"You were saying ..."

“I give up, Malfoy. Open your legs so at least I can fuck you again, since I can't make a serious speech "

Draco arched his back and laughed as Harry laid a trail of kisses down his abdomen. He took his face in his hands and made him raise his head to be able to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Maybe I'm a little scared," he whispered.

"Maybe I am too," Harry murmured, stroking his jaw with his thumb. "It doesn't seem to me that fear has ever stopped us"

"No, it never did"

***

The Burrow was festively decorated, with a long table set outside. Draco had expected long minutes of silence and suspicious looks, but George had proposed a Quidditch match with a reduced lineup. It had all boiled down to a few thrusts and a broadside that made Draco totter on the broom.

Narcissa and Pansy refused to let him go alone. Her mother was soberly dressed, she had brought a cake and a bottle of wine, trying to be less of an ice queen… Pansy wore shorts, round glasses and combat boots, she seemed ready for a war or a rave party in equal measure. Ron had not been able to take his eyes off her bumps and had risked crashing to the ground several times.

Draco had eaten, drank… sitting protectively between Harry and his mother. He was far from having fun or being able to admit it openly, but at least no curses had flown.

After dessert, he had seen Harry enter the house and then stop in the kitchen. Through the window Draco had seen him talking to Mrs. Weasley for a few minutes. Then she hugged him and Harry sank into her shoulder. He was quick to look away as Hermione dropped into the chair next to his.

She rubbed her belly, it seemed bigger by the hour. "I don't know how you did it ..." she began, "but if you make him suffer, I'll tear your testicles out and give them to my cat as a present ..." she hissed, before smiling amiably in the direction of Ginny who was walking back to the table with others. bottles of wine.

"Okay," Draco murmured, taking a sip of white wine. "You don't get married to make your partner suffer ..."

She looked back at him as if she were seeing him for the first time. "Why did you get married?"

Draco shrugged. "Because ..." he murmured, looking at Harry who was helping Molly wash the dishes. He felt his stomach tighten a bit. "Because there is so much between us ... that it could not have started any other way ... there have never been half measures ..."

Hermione sighed, settling herself better on her back. "Yeah ... you've always been explosive ..." she also looked at Harry for a few seconds. "He's happy" he murmured "I don't know how that is possible, but you make him happy ... I've never seen him like this ..."

Draco lowered his head, nodding slightly. "I'm not afraid of what can happen ... we could hurt each other, but it would still be worth it ... even a minute of what we are experiencing would have been worth it ..."

Hermione stared at him for a long time, before biting her lip and looking away. She had slightly shiny eyes. "Stupid pregnancy hormones," she whispered, shaking her head slowly.

"You made Hermione cry… was she telling you again about when Crookshanks died?" Harry said, stopping behind his back and wrapping his arms around his neck.

She laughed, punching him in the arm. “Why did you say that? I'm not going to stop thinking about it now. ” She blurted out, getting to her feet as Ginny walked over to her and said something about the baby girl dresses Molly was making and wanted to show her. Harry waited for them to leave before dragging Draco to a quiet corner of the garden.

The fresh evening air, the smell of grass ...

“Do you want to fuck behind a bush? Or maybe leaning against the fence? " Draco said as Harry wrapped his arms around his waist. He pretended to think about it, kissing his jaw softly.

"Maybe ..." he whispered "Or maybe directly on the grass ... I couldn't stop looking at your ass while you were on that fucking broom," he murmured, while Draco ran his fingers through his hair.

"I knew you were looking at me," Draco replied, bending down just a little to be able to kiss him. Harry's hand caressed the base of his back. Draco was on the verge of purring when Harry stepped back to look closely at him.

"It's been three minutes past midnight," he whispered.

Draco bit his lower lip, trying not to smile too openly. "The cancellation papers are no longer valid and the two of us are officially married," he murmured, placing his hand on Harry's bearded cheek. He gently stroked his cheekbone, enjoying the contact between their bodies.

"Your mother told me if we want to take the coat of arms and hang it over the fireplace ..."

"It's not funny, Potter"

"It's Malfoy now," Harry replied, leaning over to give him a quick kiss on the lips. Draco slid his hands down his back.

"There would still be a ticket for speeding with the Nimbus ..."

"I'll never get you to cancel a ticket, Mr. Potter," Harry replied, kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end of the story. I hope you liked it ... if you like, leave me a comment :-)  
> See you next story :-)


End file.
